nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Golding's Island
Golding's Island is a one-off map created by 900bv. It is based on the 1990 film adaption of Lord of the Flies, written by William Golding. Overview Opening Cutscene The transcript can be found here. The opening cutscene shows the four unnamed U.S. Marine Corps on a boat. They see the island and decide to go there. They land, and arm themselves with their weapons. They hear some groarning and screaming, and decide to stay alert. The Map The map is extremely large, and covers near all the island. This makes it especially challenging, as the only avaliable utilities are in the starting room, making it dangerous to stray too far off. However, if you don't move, you will be quickly overrun. Read More... Features The only weapons that are avaliable in the map are the Beretta M9, the M16A2, the KA-BAR Combat Knife and four M67 Grenades. You start with both of these. As there are no wall weapons, both come with a lot of ammo. As said, wall weapons are absent and so is the Mystery Box. The only thing purchasable, other than doors, is ammo. Ammunition Crates are found in just the starting room. They cost 750 points to buy from and it will give you the maximum ammo possible. It also fills your clip. This means things like Perk-a-Colas are absent. The only power-up avaliable on the map is Double Points, because as the map is meant to be very stripped back and 'real' inside the game perks like Insta-Kill would indicate somesort of 'higher being'. Double Points doesn't affect the character, only the players points. There is a main easter egg, called Beelzebub Rising. It is based around trying to kill "The Monster" and therefore killing the evil and fear inside the Possessed Children. There are also two musical easter eggs, You're Gonna Go Far, Kid, performed by The Offspring, and Semper Fi, a version of Semper Fidelis written by John Philip Sousa, performed by Dan Sindel. Weapons Starting Weapons *Beretta M9 *M16A2 *KA-BAR Combat Knife *4x M67 Grenades Easter Eggs Main *Beelzebub Rising, which involves killing "The Monster" and purging the fear inside the Possessed Children. Musical *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid - The Offspring *Semper Fi - Dan Sindel References Golding's Island features numerous references to the original book and both of the film adaptions. Quotes Quick Overview So far, the only information revealed is as follows: *It is set on an unknown island. *You will play as four Unnamed U.S Marine Corps. *The only weapons avaliable are the Beretta M9, the M16A2, the KA-BAR Combat Knife and M67 Grenades. *The only utility avaliable is Ammunition Crates. This means that there are no machines, so no perks, Pack-a-Punch or anything similar. *The only things avaliable to purchase are doors and ammo. *The only power-up avaliable is Double Points. *There is one major easter egg, Beelzebub Rising. *There are two musical easter eggs: **You're Gonna Go Far, Kid - The Offspring **Semper Fi - Dan Sindel Category:900bv Category:900bv's Maps